


If It Works

by Blueberrysugar



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sawamura Daichi, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: After one of their team members presents, Sugawara realizes he's not as in control as he thinks, but his trustworthy beta more than makes up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Well. I love DaiSuga and I love Omegaverse and I love Smut and this happened so.. enjoy?

It wasn’t _too_ uncommon to see an Alpha and a beta together. Well an Alpha male and a beta female. Two males, and one of them who was a beta? Most people believed a couple like that was doomed to fail from the beginning. Biology was not kind to them, and the only ones worse off were if two omegas decided to partner up. Dynamics existed for a reason, and biology, regardless of emotions, had a way of screwing anyone over who tried to defy their classifications.

  


Sugawara had not cared in the slightest what people thought, or how in the future his own status would bring him and Daichi difficulties. His own scent carried both of them, or so he claimed. Even if Daichi had no ‘real’ distinctive scent of his own, Sugawara could discern the muted cinnamon amplified by his aftershave across an intersection. More often than not he found himself high tailing it to his direction as fast as possible, to wrap himself up around his boyfriend, pressing his scent glands against his neck and shoulders until Daichi reeked of him for the rest of the day, and on occasion, people even confused the beta for an Alpha because of Sugawara.

  


Several times Sugawara had been confronted about his lackluster boyfriend by _certain_ omegas during camps or games. Omegas who thought that he was available. Omegas who choose the wrong words to describe Karasuno’s number one.

Boring.  
Wallflower.  
Average. 

Each time Sugawara had sweetly told them off, with his sharp words, cutting them down until they were nothing but a puddle on the floor that he walked over and away from. 

For the sake of their already tenuous relationship, those types of situations were ignored. However news had a way of spreading, and Daichi always seemed to know each time an omega had approached Sugawara, making passing comments about how _handsome_ his boyfriend was, and how the omegas had _no idea what a handful he could be ._ To which Sugawara always replied with an overly eager kiss, dragging Daichi into his lap for a quick and heated make out session letting his beta know that _He_ was _his._

Usually Sugawara was fine. The stereotype of an aggressive Alpha didn’t fit him. He was caring and decisive in his own way. He could handle the newly presented omegas at the school. He could ignore the tell tale signs of someone’s heat stinking up the room driving everyone into a frenzy. 

Everyone, but his reliable Daichi, who on more than one occasion had snapped at a particularly fixated Alpha and brought them down to their place.

Daichi wasn’t weak and couldn’t be broken. And Sugawara loved him all the more for it. 

They’d never even had the conversation of:

‘I’m not good enough for you’

Or

‘I’ll be too much.’

They had figured that they would deal with whatever obstacle came their way, and try to see what to do then.

The first blip in their radar, and a sign that Sugawara’s suppressors weren’t working as well as they should have, happened during their last winter at the school. 

For years the doctor had prescribed stronger medications, to help him stay calm around his peers, and so that a rut would be less intense. He’d been told, repeatedly, that finding an _omega_ would calm him down, that Daichi wasn’t enough, that Daichi wasn’t going to be able to soothe him like a soft little omega would. And when a certain blonde presented that day, in the middle of practice, the clear scent of _omega_ crashing against Sugawara, he’d choked up, rooting himself to the floor as best as he could to keep himself in check, not daring to look up. 

On other occasions he had been able to help, but he found himself stiffly walking out of the gym without another comment, unable to help Daichi get the team under control. His vision was fuzzy. 

Unreliable. 

His senses messed up from being sent into an unexpected rut.

With a groan he sunk down on the grass, pressing his hands to his face.

At his age, and with a partner, he shouldn’t be acting like that. It wasn’t a true ‘rut’ as they called them, he still had some control over himself. Enough to know to stay put on the grass and focus on the smell of the dirt, trying to forget about the delicious smell of the first year.

If he could bond properly with Daichi to prevent this…

But they hadn’t. Sugawara had no idea if Daichi would even want something like that.

“You look on edge. Is something the matter?” 

Daichi sidled up next to Sugawara, kneeling next to his boyfriend, offering some soothing pats on the back of his head even with his bemused comment. 

Nothing.

That did nothing.

He couldn’t even snort at what he was saying. Sugawara’s mind was a mass of static, demanding attention from the omega that had just presented.

“Hey..Suga. _Suga._ **Hey** ” Daichi repeated slowly, emphasizing his name the second time before switching places to confront him, yanking Sugawara’s head up so he would focus on him. 

“I look bad?”

Sugawara could tell from how Daichi’s eyes had widened for a second before narrowing that he probably looked intimidating.

“That’s an understatement.” Sugawara’s neck was blotchy, eyes dilated and glassy as he looked Daichi over, almost blankly. He looked _faded_ barely clinging to reality by sheer commitment. 

“Come on…” Daichi pulled his boyfriend close, trying to calm him down as best as he could, hoping that the physical touch would compensate for his lack of scent. As much as Sugawara kept pressing up against his neck, and even with the quiet whispers Daichi offered, he could tell that it wasn’t going to be enough. 

“I don’t think I can even make it home.” Sugawara gave a breathy groan, beginning to gnaw at Daichi’s neck, appeasing himself with some assertion of dominance. 

“Just don’t leave me here alone.”

“Like I would…”

“I’m really..”

“I can feel it.”

Sugawara dug his nails through Daichi’s practice jacket, mumbling an apology as he pressed against the others knee, rutting himself against it. 

And that’s why they called it a rut wasn’t it. 

“Wait Suga maybe we should go-” Daichi’s voice was cut off instantly, Sugawara insistently pressing his tongue inside as he continued to move, crashing down against Daichi until they were both on the ground, tangled up around each other. 

The tasteless joke was, that betas were prudes. However, time and time again Daichi had proven that stereotype wrong. Even if he wasn’t an omega, Sugawara’s pheromones always drew him into a disoriented state. Maybe not as quickly as an Alpha or an omega would get sucked in, or as deep, but he could get lost in the moment as well, grabbing onto Sugawara just as eagerly as **he** was latched onto him. 

Their location, and even the uncomfortable itchiness of the grass was forgotten as Sugawara tugged Daichi’s shorts off, leaving him exposed underneath him. 

“…you’re hard too..”

Sugawara’s voice had an edge to it, the kind that always made Daichi shiver as much as if he had a knife dragged along his spine. 

“Do you like it when I do this?” Sugawara wanted something to take over, to compete with, and he grabbed Daichi by his hips and yanked him closer, brusquely slipping between his legs, his erection pressing up against Daichi’s ass. Daichi squeezed his thighs around Sugawara, looking up with some apprehension. They’d never done things when Sugawara looked so _gone_ but Daichi wasn’t opposed to it. 

“I like you. Always.” Daichi said honestly, breath hitching as his cock was suddenly gripped. Sugawara didn’t seem to hear him, or care much for the answer, instead he firmly stroked him, glancing down between Daichi’s legs. 

Oh.

Fuck.

Daichi was starting to realize too late that he was not just getting teased and that he had miscalculated the effect the omega had on the Alpha. Sugawara looked _determined._ Sugawara needed to fuck him, wanted to fuck him, was he even thinking clearly enough now that he was in a rut to stop himself? Unlike an omega he wasn’t going to have slick suddenly start preparing him for a fuck, and he hadn’t even practiced stretching himself nearly enough to allow an Alpha to fuck him, much less survive getting knotted. Stuck between being aroused and scared, Daichi’s insides twisted around, making him squirm against Sugawara’s tight grip. It hurt, it hurt.. but it felt good to be treated so roughly, and to know that he didn’t have control. 

At the same time, logically, he knew he had to snap Sugawara out of his rut, and that he had to stop getting dragged along by the Alpha’s pheromones. 

“Shit, Suga-” 

Sugawara continued digging his nails into his thigh, making him flinch. 

“ Suga _you can’t”_

The grip lessened, but Sugawara continuing to rub against him did nothing to mollify him. “Suga. I-” 

“Jesus. Daichi. I know” 

Sugawara growled out, frustration making his voice curt and tight, his eyes softened slightly as he took a deep breath, “I wouldn’t.” The affirmation allowed Daichi to relax enough to try and enjoy himself like usual. Sugawara was being _very_ attentive anyways, dragging his hand up and down his length, massaging his balls, rubbing his fingers near his ass, almost making Daichi wish he were an omega, so he could feel mind numbingly good from that, instead of only slight vestiges of pleasure. The pressure of Sugawara’s dick against him was a constant reminder of how an Alpha wouldn’t be satisfied from this. A blow job or a hand job? They’d tried them all, but Sugawara had always acknowledged that _there was something missing._

“I’m going to cum before you do….” He tried to grin, but each time Sugawara decided to tease the head, his composure cracked a little more, leaving Daichi tense.

“You can cum” Sugawara shrugged, speeding up his hand, “I’ll just use your nice thighs to get off afterwards Daichi”

His playful tone was enough to reduce the dominance from his features, making him look like he usually did when he wasn’t full of lust. “Will that be enough right now? I- oh f-” Sugawara slowed down a little bit, keeping his hand on the top half of the shaft, paying the most attention to the tip now that he knew Daichi was close.

“If it’s not enough, you can use your mouth.”

Dachi’s head began to lull back, back arching slightly off the grass as he hummed his approval at the filthy words.

“You can use your hands, and then afterward I’ll fuck you between those nice thighs of yours Daichi.”

“I doubt you’ll last that long..”

“Try me.”

Sugawara stopped moving his hand, slowly lifting the finger that had been teasing the tip of Daichi’s cock so a string of precum dangled up enough for him to see. The gesture made him shiver again, and turn away.

“You’ll let me.. Right Daichi?”

He licked his finger clean, making Daichi wait a long beat until he replied.

“Yes. Yes. _whatever”_ Daichi agreed, stupidly in the moment to do whatever with his horny Alpha. Anything, everything, he trusted him enough to want to get him off anyway, especially after Sugawara was so good to him. 

The teasing stopped, and the stroking began again, quicker, since Sugawara was obviously getting impatient. 

“Come on Daichi”

“Don’t _rush_ me” “I want you to suck me off so bad”

Daichi almost groaned at that, nodding quickly. “I will. I will Suga-” 

He would. Repeatedly. 

In the middle of the gym for all he cared. That’s how stupid Sugawara could make him. That’s how much he wanted him. That’s what happened when he couldn’t properly connect with him. 

His legs were wrapped tightly around his boyfriend, practically forced to cum from the stimulation- over stimulation. Sugawara didn’t stop right away, his oversensitive shaft twitching in his hand as he kept stroking him through his orgasm. The loud groans from Daichi just got Sugawara more worked up, a rut or not, his voice was _perfect._

No sooner had he finished cumming, mind still blank, that Sugawara suddenly hovered over his head, pressing the tip of his cock against his lips, the precum making his lips slick. 

“You promised”

Sugawara reminded him. 

What kind of idiot had he been to promise? But also, what kind of beta was he to enjoy doing things so much with an Alpha? And most importantly. How long _would_ it take for him to cum?


End file.
